Conventional hose assemblies are known to convey fluids in many industries. As one example, in the aerospace industry, the hose assemblies typically include a layered tube and are commonly required to be flexible and able to withstand repeated thermal cycling with wide temperature variations (e.g. between −65° F. to 275° F. (between −55° C. and 135° C.)) during continued exposure to aggressive hydraulic fluids (e.g. SKYDROL®) and high pressure (e.g. 5,000 psi). The conventional hose assemblies, in particular the layered tube of the conventional hose assemblies, may begin to show visible signs of wear after prolonged exposure to repeated thermal cycling during exposure to the aggressive hydraulic fluids and high pressure (e.g. 5,000 psi), particularly at locations where the conventional hose assemblies are flexed or bent. More specifically, conventional hose assemblies may develop white markings or “stress” markings which typically first occur in locations where the conventional hose assembly is flexed or bent. In general, when observed at microscopic levels, these stress markings contain microscopic voids or holes. Conventional hose assemblies that have these stress markings may allow a small amount of the hydraulic fluid to migrate or seep (i.e., leak) through the microscopic voids in the conventional hose assemblies. Dust may collect on the surface of the conventional hose assemblies if the hydraulic fluid migrates or seeps through the convention hose assemblies. In the aerospace industry, conventional hose assemblies that experience leakage and/or collect dust on the surface are undesirable. As such, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved hose assembly and improved components thereof.